notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Moran
Should we erase the Guild of Light from Moran and his companions wiki page? I mean, Moran was with the Guild of Elements and I have read nothing of him going with the Guild of Light. The Guild of Light was like in T.A. 1140 with Vrak Tunuk and Demik Dral. So I don't think some of Moran's companions would be alive by 1650 of the third age. Also, shouldn't we add Darien's cousin, brother, and Koma to Moran's companion list? Since we have them listed as being alive since the 2nd age and living to the fourth, it just makes sense. Moran half valar (talk) 07:23, March 8, 2014 (UTC) :perhaps... yes, the guild of lighty is misplaced... Darien seems to have lived from the second to fourth age bt i don't know how loglived Koma was... --Haerangil (talk) 11:40, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey Haer. your time line is really off with Mulrek and Ringlin. Ringlin's life took place in the late 2nd age and little bit of the beginning third age. Read LOME 2 Mannish Races. It tells about Ringlin. A northron warrior cannot live for thousands of years. I am not being mean, I am just stating that it is off and will confuse readers on this wiki. Also, I don't know why you deleted Tulgas, Ayitula, and Naug from Moran's companions. On all their profiles you say that they adventured with Droggo in 1690 T.A. but that is when Moran is with Droggo. So that means all those companions would be with Moran still. I don't know. It just seems that the timeline is a little off... Moran half valar (talk) 23:40, March 29, 2014 (UTC) :It's a confusing thing. Arms Law says Muldek fought against Arxdukanga and Mormiresûl, that must have been either late third or early fourth Age considering that Muldek was with Trevor, Onree, Tobold, Koma Mirag and Onree at Goblin Gate.It was stated that Ringlin was aided by Alatar when he attacked the unholy Sars... that could happenned at the earliest possible time about TA 1000 when Alatar appeared in the east and at the latest possible point in the late third Age shortly before Alatar fell or died... I#d say that logically late third Age would fit with Muldek's lifetime. I deleted every companion that wasn't all sure... Tulgas, Ayitula, Naug and Agonar were in the Trollshaws... it was not stated when it happened but I assume it was about 1640, the common ICE timeline... when Droggo was in the Utter South 50 years later we cannot be sure that his earlier companions were with him, that is why i deleted them.Court of Ardor suggests that Morans companions were a Prince of Hathor, a Child of one Featur, a Kiran Noble and someone brought up by a Mage of the Ty Ar-Rana or Guild of Elements... and i#, not sure how any of Droggo's earlier companions would fit in there... Wonir the Thief was the only possible adventurer mentioned in the Module that#s why i added him.After all i added those companion lists to ease my own confusion and bring some sort of chronology to the events.--~~ Sounds good haer, if you just post up all the other companions, I would appreciate it immensely! Probably no items listed on them either. Thanks for always responding. You are good with these and I hope I haven't done anything to put you behind on your wiki. Thanks for the info. Moran half valar (talk) 19:08, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Also Haer, you have Droggo's companions listed as accompanying him in 1690 on Ayitula's page/profile. I don't know if you want that changed, but I'll let you decide. Moran half valar (talk) 19:11, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Okay I found the pg. that you were talking about in the Court of Ardor, and it shows that the GM has to create everything for Moran's companions. Sheesh, at least with Droggo's companions you already have an idea...If you have any extra info on these "companions." let me know. Moran half valar (talk) 20:34, March 30, 2014 (UTC) :If you wish to be creative you could put Droggo, Agonar and Wonir into those suspected Background Stories.. I mean... Agonar is a Mage who dresses strangely, that could well refer to Garb of the utter South... The Prince of Hathor... I wonder if this could be Wonir, he was northron descend and if an heir of Arnor can end up a Ranger I guess a lost heir of Hathor could end up a thief, the Prince of Taaliraan could be that Aranlys Eldanar of the Blze Circle, son of Kind Valakar of Taliran.The person Tutored or brought up a an old Mage of the Guild of Elements or Ty-Ar Rana... I wonder if this could be Droggo... The Nimblefingers-Clan#s origin is dubious and one of the main reasons they could have survived in the far South could be that a higher Power took care for them, similar to Gandalf taking Care of the shire but on a smaller level.I also wonder if that unknowing Child of one of the Featuri might be Boah Agonar...--Haerangil (talk) 13:01, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Personally I don't think Droggo's companions (1650) and Morans companions (1690) are the same, outside of Droggo. However, I did want to point this out. If Droggo accompanied Agonar and Ayitula in 1650, that would make him an old hobbit by Moran's time. Here is what I personally think. Droggo and his companions are the ones that accompany Moran, and if the GM wants to pull more out of his butt like the Prince of Hathor, Child of Feature, etc. then he can. But otherwise, I feel Droggo's companions: Tulgas, Ayitula, Agonar, Naug II, all accompanied Moran. It is the only story that makes sense, and sense you have in your timeline that Agonar, Tulgas, Naug, Ayitula all are helping Droggo in the 1690s this would make the most sense. Moran half valar (talk) 17:48, March 31, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah but the timeline estimated for droggos voyage in the trollshaws is justa guess... even if he was in his tweens he may just have been 60 when he was in Ardor.--Haerangil (talk) 19:19, March 31, 2014 (UTC) You know what Haerg, after thinking about it. I totally agree with you. Boah Agonar was the child of Featur and Yavakamba, Tulgas is the Prince of Hathor, Droggo was probably raised by a mage, Wonir is probably the Kirani Nobleman, and Eldanar was probably with Moran's companions as well. Ayitula and Naug were probably just extras. This makes 8 companions in Moran's fellowship. Intriguing, I always thought there would be nine members. Moran half valar (talk) 20:55, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Also, Eldanar's descendent where you pulled out of the blue circle, is a female. Moran half valar (talk) 04:56, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :I even like that better, Princess but Prince.--Haerangil (talk) 18:43, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey Haerangil, I think I should eliminate Tulgas from aiding Moran's companions, clearly you found the Prince of Hathor Ferris, and the Senator/Nobleman Kratti. Wonir and Droggo should still be, and Boah Agonar as well, it could be possible that after Droggo and Boah adventured together, they went to the South and settled there. Boah Agonar could still be considered a son of Yavakamba and Featur I. Now did you find Kratti and Ferris from a fan source or a ICE module? Please try to answer all the questions as best as you can. Also, are you and I the only two editors remaining? Moran half valar (talk) 17:21, March 18, 2015 (UTC)